bad karma
by Jedi-And
Summary: a kaori fic, kaori becomes paralised after phymon pushes her at the race. And because I was purely annoyed with the lame last chapter I put in, I have re done it! I hope you like the new ending. please RR one of the first SSX fics.
1. why?

1 Bad karma  
  
By: Jedi and, the angel of death  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of SSX Tricky (I wish I did though)  
  
Chapter one: why?  
  
Marty was standing at the window of a Canadian hospital. The snow was falling, the birds where singing, it was a nice day and most of the people outside where happy. All accept him. He had been waiting there for two days, ever since the accident.  
  
1.1 Accident? More like an attack. I'll get that bastard Phymon.  
  
"Sir?" a nurse came round the corner, Marty barley acknowledged her,  
  
"What?" he said in a cold German accent.  
  
"You can go in now. She's still unconscious though…" he nodded and walked past her. The room was gloomy, only natural light came in though the window to that dark place. He looked down at the bed.  
  
Kaori, why you? You where so lively, so full of energy, now you barley move. Why didn't I protect you? I tried. Even though I know there were nothing I could do, nothing I could have done, I… I still… I still feel guilty, the pain of gilt. It's unbearable at times.  
  
He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he stared at the lifeless body of the young Japanese girl.  
  
"I sorry Marty" he sun round as quickly as possible.  
  
"Brodi?" the tall man was stood in the door,  
  
"I know this must be hard for you, but you must think positively. Bad karma can only make things worse."  
  
You don't have to feel guilty. I was right behind her, I could have saved her, you couldn't you were to far behind to do anything but watch.  
  
"As a Buddhist I do not cling on to things, so I can not even imagine the pain you are going through."  
  
You think?  
  
The young nurse came back in "sorry gentlemen, I have to ask that you leave she needs her rest." They both concurred, Brodi left strait away but Marty turned around.  
  
"See you later Kaori" he stroked her hair before leaving the nurse to do her job.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So? What do you think? I want to know if you guys like it so I can see if I should continue it. Email is preferable but the review page work fine. 


	2. how?

1 Bad karma  
  
By Jedi and, the angel of death.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of SSX Tricky (I wish I did though)  
  
Please note: thank you to the people, who reviewed my last chapter, and yes I am playing the pal version of SSX. I didn't know who Mac was, sorry. Anyway here is the next chapter, enjoy:  
  
Chapter two: how?  
  
Brodi and Marty where walking down the corridor of the hospital,  
  
"So what exactly happened?" Brodi asked,  
  
"Well it all started when we were at garibaldi…"  
  
"Konichiwa Marty" Kaori was bouncing around in her 'Santa's helper' suit  
  
"Hay, do you never get cold?" he pointed at her legs.  
  
"Only in my arm where the metal plate is." She pointed to her forearm.  
  
"Good luck in today's race."  
  
"You too, see ya." She waved as she ran off to fetch her board. She searched around the pile of boards she had bought. Even with that many she still could not get the uber board. The shopkeeper would not sell it to her. He said he would give it to some one if they had completed a trick book he supplied, she had one trick to do, the pirouette grind. Nether of them could get it. She finally picked the kaori-animie board as the snow lover board (or what ever it was called) was in the shop.  
  
"All contestants please line up for the start of quarter finals." it went well for the two of them. In the quarterfinals and the semis Kaori came first and Marty came second but Phymon came third. "Please line up for the start of the finals." The race was neck and neck between Phymon, Kaori and Marty. Kaori set up to do her supper uber trick, the 'Pirouette Grind'. She spun and spun; Marty fell back as he attempted the 'walk the dog' trick. He fell short, as the jump was not big enough. Phymon moved in closer as the she slowed down, she was in midair, waiting to land on the board. Phymon saw his chance as he pushed her. She flew, the force of the grind added as she spun and hit a post. An almighty clang could be heard though out the stadium. The board slid down the hill as some of the racers went on, though most stopped. Marty stood up from his earlier wipe out and ran towards the build up of snow boarders, noticing that Kaori was not one of the people of the crowd.  
  
"What happened?" he taped Luther on the back.  
  
"It's Kaori, she's had a total wipe out, and she's out cold man."  
  
"That was two days ago. I haven't eaten or slept in days."  
  
"Well let's go get something to eat and we can talk a little more if you want." He agreed as they made speedy pace to the café.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you want to read more please let me know. I threw this chapter together in a ½ hour slot between coursework. 


	3. what?

1 Bad karma  
  
By Jedi and, the angel of death.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of SSX Tricky (I wish I did though)  
  
Chapter 3: what?  
  
The café was quite busy, but Marty was quite hungry because he hadn't eaten in two days, he had been preoccupied.  
  
"Don't worry Marty, I'm sure Kaori will be fine, she's in a hospital, what could go wrong?"  
  
1.1 I… I suppose so, I hope she will be okay…  
  
"Can doctor toyman please report to room 343 please, I repeat, can doctor toyman please report to room 343 please" this was the message that was posted on the load speaker.  
  
1.2 Room 434? That seems familiar, wait, that's… THAT'S KAORI'S ROOM!!!!!!  
  
1.3 Marty jumped from his seat and an as fast as he could, leaving his meal and Brodi behind. I hope she's okay! Please god let her be okay! He sprinted down the corridor, with these thoughts racing though his mind, faster than he was running.  
  
He reached the room as the doctor was entering. He was walking, slowly.  
  
1.4 If he is walking, then there is nothing wrong, but why was he called?  
  
He turned in to the room; the doctor was checking kaori in the way GP's do, light in eyes, light down throat, etc.  
  
"Kaori?" she turned her head slightly to see who it was,  
  
"Marty? What are you doing here? Where is here? Why can't I feel my legs?"  
  
Oh no… she's paralysed…she can't be!  
  
"You are in a hospital miss, this young man has been here for two days by your side. And the reason you cannot feel your legs is because you damaged your back and it will take some time to repair, so in essence you are temporarily paralysed, I'm sorry." The doctor got up and walked out. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to hide the tears, but it didn't work. Marty could see the tears roll down her gentle cheek. He felt sorry for her.  
  
1.5 I'd best try to cheer her up .I know!  
  
"Kaori?" she opened her eyes, they where full of tears. He took her hand "the doctor said it was only temporary, in a couple of weeks or months you will be back on you feet and be acting like nothing happened. All you have to do is relax and get through this, I will help you get though this, WE are going to get through this." This seemed to work, although she had a breathing mask on, you could tell she was happy that Marty was there.  
  
1.5.1 Thank you Marty, I couldn't have a better friend…  
  
  
  
Well? Trust me it will get better. Please R+R 


	4. when?

1 Bad karma  
  
By Jedi and, the angel of death.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of SSX Tricky (I wish I did though)  
  
Thank you all those people who reviewed my fic! All those positive view are my first on this site. ^_^ this chapter is a little different. If you don't like it then just say, email me with any ideas you have if ya want.  
  
P. S. I've introduced a new system in the up coming chapters.  
  
Character thoughts:  
  
Marty - M:  
  
Kaori – K:  
  
Phymon – P:  
  
Brodi – B:  
  
Others (e.g. all those not mentioned, names will be marked.)  
  
Chapter 4: when?  
  
Kaori woke up again, this time against her will. A nurse woke her to give her some medicine.  
  
K: Great! More drugs! Why are they even trying? I can't live a normal life anyway.  
  
A few weeks had past, kaori' s hyper, happy mood deteriorated, but she tried to keep up the act, so Marty wouldn't worry. "Nurse? When will I be able to walk again?" she looked up and smiled.  
  
"Well your physiotherapy session is coming up soon. So we can see." She smiled. It was a patronising smile, the kind that a person would give to children.  
  
K: I am not a child so don't treat me as such.  
  
"Can I have some sushi?" the nurse, still with the demeaning smile on her face, shook her head and took on a patronising tone.  
  
"Sorry dear, you have to stick to a strict diet. No sushi"  
  
"I am NOT a child!" she started to take an angry manner "so PLEASE don't be so damn patronising!" the smile faded.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice."  
  
Who cares! And if you find them, tell them, because I don't care.  
  
Kaori muttered something in Japanese and then closed her eyes again. It was obviously an insult.  
  
"Good morning kaori." A tall man with glasses and a pigtail said to her. He had a collarless shirt on and black shoes. He had darker, more Mediterranean, skin. "Ready to try walking?" she sighed, again she thought there would be no point to it. She just stared at him, the black rings under her eyes where becoming bigger with every passing night of sleeplessness. Her eyes felt sore and heavy.  
  
"whatever…"  
  
"is that a tone to take when we are trying to help you?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me." Her happy mood had all but vanished and all that was left was a shell full of hate, arrogance and a cockiness that was never present before.  
  
Dr: why must she be so difficult? I'm only doing my job.  
  
"listen, I only want to help." No effect. "if I help you, you help me…" this got her attention she turned from the window that was her view of the world around her. She continued her stare. Her eyes where full of sorrow and torturer.  
  
"what on earth are you blabbering on about?" the harshness of her words acted like a dagger. Combined with her piecing stare, she could be classed as a lethal blade and be dangerous at about 5 meters.  
  
"you think I do this for free?" this threw her, "I have a family of my own. My wife has a nerve disorder, so she can't work." The doctor felt a little anger fill him "so don't think that you are the only person in this world who gets a shitty deal!" she looked down at her tag on her wrist, it stated her number: '736, room 434.' A small tear rolled down her cheek. "there are 735 people before you. And god knows how many before you." She wiped her eyes before looking up.  
  
"alright," she started, "where do we start?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Slightly longer than the last chapter, but a bit more angst, Seriously, I need feedback before I can continue. Please help. 


	5. where?

Bad karma  
  
By Jedi and, the angel of death.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of SSX Tricky (I wish I did though)  
  
Authors note: I need suggestions. but what I mean by suggestions is should she be able to walk again or not. Your choice, your vote. I want to say a BIG 'THANK YOU' to all the people who gave my fic a nice review! This is the only fic of mine that gets any reviews. -_- (Sigh). Any way, thank you all who read my fic. Here we go with the 5th chapter. Enjoy. I'll try to do my best with this one, k? Oh and I did paragraph this on my pc, so if it comes up 'squished' or un- paragraphed, it's the fault of FF.net and not mine. Japanese translations: Iie - No  
  
Itai - painful, aching Hai - Yes Onore - you jerk/bastard Oriru - get off Yamero - stop Yosh! - All right! Okay! (Also implies "here I/we go!" or "let's go!") Isgoi - hurry Dozo - please Oyasumi (nasai) - Good night -San - Mr., Mrs., Miss., etc. Baka - stupid, moron Arigatou - thank you (adding domo to the beginning means thank you very much  
  
Chapter five: where?  
  
"Does it hurt here?" "Iie" "What?" "Sorry, that means no." "Here?" "Iie" "How about here" "OW! OW! OW! YAMERO! ITAI! ITAI! HAI! ORIRU!" kaori was laying on her front, and the doctor was trying to find where the pain was, to see how much it hurt. Kaori's doctor was a large jolly man with dark skin and a white beard. His name was mr Pura. Obviously, he found what he was looking for because kaori was almost in tears. It had been about 1 month; the doctors said it would take 1-2 months to heal. "Opps. Sorry." Mr Pura pulled away "I thought the injury would have healed quicker than that." He backed away as the nurse pulled down kaori's pyjama top thing and turned her over to lie on her back. "But looking on the bright side, you seem to be healing very nicely." The young Japanese shot him an evil glare, then relaxed to a smile. Kaori had regained her good mood and things. "That's good" she let out a sigh of relief followed by a yawn, the doctor chuckled to himself. "Tired kaori?" he asked with a smile. She nodded sleepily; he just smiled again "well I'll leave you to get some sleep. Your physiotherapy season is soon. You need your strength. Good night kaori" "Oyasumi nasai Pura-san" she closed her eyes and with one last yawn, feel asleep.  
  
She awoke to a familiar face, but not of Brodi or Marty. The face was so close to hers that made her jump hurting her back. "Ow!" "Sorry kid didn't mean to scare ya." "Luther! Baka! What are you doing here?" Luther stood up and folded his arms whilst kaori shuffled herself back in to her more comfortable position. "Sorry kiddo, I only came ta say hi." "I'm sorry Luther, I just haven't had a lot of sleep recently." She gestured towards the ever-growing black rings around he eyes. Luther just laughed. "Hay, ya turning in to an animal from ya country, ya know a panda." "That's china" kaori quickly corrected Luther "Is it? Oh, well I was never any good at geography." He sat scratching his head. Kaori began to giggle. He smiled some. "Hay kid, how ya felling?" Zoë was at the door with a bag in her hand. "What you doing here wimp?" Luther said rather frustrated "Hay, I'm here to visit a fellow girl, pal. So butt out fatso." "You better get a body guard chump! 'Cus I'm gonna take you out!" "Please, Zoë, Luther. Save for races ya?" "Hay, I'm not the one who needs a body guard or a face lift 'chump'." "You will once I get through with ya!" "You're so going down butter breath!" "Please stop!" Kaori tried franticly to calm the to, to no avail. "Listen, you think you're SO though? Bring it!" "I'll EAT YA ALIVE!" "I have no doubt about that batter ball." Zoë laughed mockingly, but what neither of the hardened racers noticed was that Kaori, the smallest and gentlest of racers, had gained a temper through this ordeal. "YOSH! ENOUGH! I CAN'T LISTEN ANYMORE!" the two 'tough-guys' looked at her in surprise, she shot them a glair that flawed many a nurse and doctor and they backed away from each other in fear. of KAORI! "Sorry kiddo." Zoë said quietly, "Yeah. sorry." Luther quickly followed up. "Anyway. um. I got you some grapes." she handed her the small brown bag. "Arigatou." She took them graciously, despite the fact she didn't know if she would like them or not. She had never tried grapes before. She took one and popped it in her mouth chewing it thoroughly before swallowing. Her eyebrows lifted almost as if she was surprised because she thought they where nice. She took another one and put it in her mouth, not taking ask much care to chew this time, making her coke. "Ack!" she let out a little noise before she started coughing and spluttering. "Here kiddo!" Luther put the cup to her lips and tilted it to make her drink, she quickly downed the cup of water helping her breath again, though it was a bit heavy. "Thanks" "Don't mention it." "You never said WHY you where here." "The SSX run has returned to garibaldi. The racers are all here. Maybe you will see a few more?" Zoë said, kaori shrugged, "anyway, we must be getting back to the circuit, the race will start soon." "I wonder." "Huh?" "I wonder if I would be allowed to watch the race. If Marty took me in a wheel chair to watch it live. I need some fresh air." "I don't see why not." mr Pura was standing at the door behind Zoë. But on of the nurses has to accompany you. Okay?" she nodded excitedly as she picked up the phone to get Marty.  
  
  
  
What do you think? Please R+R. 


	6. help?

Now, this section will be slightly different. It's not a story chapter. Okay, to answers your question smithy, I did mean and 'god knows how many after you?' but your version sounds better. ^_^, On another note, I've seemed to make a lot of you cry. Opps. sorry. I wrote this fic based on a race between me and my friend, I didn't think that anyone would like it, seeing as my other stories are, in my opinion, better, yet they did not get any reviews. Oh DeVil Charmer? I'm honoured that you chose my fic to be the first that you read. ^_^. Jynks? Ya there? Pal. your help is very much appreciated. And thank you to all the other people out there who like my fic. *Sob*, I fell so loved *sob*.  
  
Oh. err. we have a tiny, itsy, bitsy, teeny *gets hit by a hammer* OW! *Looks around to find Boris Axeofk (see ssx interactive fic by mr bigg), my living Raziel (soul reaver) plushie and Kaori (standing)*  
  
Boris: get on with it! *Throws hammer*  
  
Jedi-And: *dodges* okay! Okay! I need suggestions on how to carry on with this fic. I am working on a chapter; sorry it's taking so long. I've had my GCSE's (which I passed! ^.^). So if you nice people out there can help me that would be great. I've gotten up to Kaori going to watch the races at garibaldi, first, what do you think of that and second, where should I go? I have a few ideas but there not to clear at the moment. *Raziel holds up a "Awwww" sign* knock it off. *Raziel holds up a "Boo" sign* RIGHT COME HERE! *runs after Raziel*  
  
Kaori: sigh. bakka toy.  
  
Boris: *has his arm around Kaori, he is huge and she is very small but you get the jest* true.  
  
Kaori: what now? *Boris shrugs* all I say is read Biggs story and review, help mr Jedi and um.  
  
Boris: And Take care. *waves* Bye for now.  
  
Jedi-And 


	7. Who?

Bad karma  
  
By Jedi and, the angel of death.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of SSX Tricky (I wish I did though), 'cept Boris.  
  
READ THIS NOTE!! READ IT WELL FELLOW FIC LOVERS!!  
  
I have REDONE the end of this chapter because I read it the other day and it was REALLY weak! Sooooo it will be the same as usual, until the end where it shall change, thus creating a better ending. And if anyone says ANYTHING beyond my knowledge in Japanese, then it will be shown thus: "[My name is Jedi-and!]" get it? ^_^, so I will probably be using pre-fabricated phrases like 'chotto matte' (wait a second!) and things. And if I get anything wrong, such as Grammar and spelling, I'm dyslexic, sue me... there's only about one or two words so it doesn't REALY matter... Enjoy!  
  
Chapter six: who?  
  
It was a cold day out side; the soft snow blanketed the road as birds sang while braving the freezing atmosphere. Kaori wore a coat, her bright pink gloves and jeans but she was still felt the cold. The nurse wheeled her out in the wheel chair, Kaori didn't need it in her own opinion, and in the physiotherapist's opinion, and she didn't need it either. But the doctors will be doctors and they wanted to be safe. She nodded off in the wheel chair, and was crudely awoken by the nurse as she shook the small teen roughly.  
  
"ACK! Oh. sorry." she rubbed her black semi-circled framed eyes, the rings under them where very dark and noticeable, though no one mentioned them. Marty (Author: Mac's counterpart in the PAL version) pulled up with Brodi in their tour bus, Eddie was in there somewhere as well, but the other occupants never knew where he was. it was like a permanent game of hide and seek.they didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. either way, they never understood how he stayed so well hidden with his mighty, bright orange afro. Kaori smiled at the sight of her friends. She stretched out her arms for a hug from some one, but the nurse pushed them down.  
  
"Don't overdo yourself miss Kaori." She said sternly. The blonde nurse must still have been sore about when she insulted her. Well what do you expect? She was stuck in a stuffy room with no one for company. She stuck out her tongue at the nurse and smiled at the approaching boarders.  
  
"Hello Kaori, I heard your Karma was getting better. I'm glad to see you feeling a little more well." Brodi commented, in his usual calm manner. Kaori thought for a while about what he was saying, although the word 'Karma' was used a lot; she wasn't a hundred percent sure about the translation (If there is one) nor it's meaning. She nodded, and smiled.  
  
"I'm looking forward to today!" she called out, "That might be why I'm happy!" she continued to smile. It was quite an attitude change from when she was last seen. She had reclaimed her usually happy, almost bouncy, persona. "Who is racing?" she asked curiously. The two boys looked at each other. Marty smiled and laughed,  
  
"Well there's Luther, and JP although he hurt his...err... Shoulder, um. me and Eddie, Zoë and I can't remember the last racer." He said. She looked at him curiously, tilting her head slightly. Marty and Brodi knew full well who the last racer was. It was Psymon. Eddie walked up to them,  
  
"I know who the last racer is. It's Psymon." He said bluntly, picking the wax out of his ear, completely oblivious to the other two trying to keep him quiet. Kaori's eyes went wide as she became panicky, breathing heavily. Kaori placed her hand over her chest, as if to either try to calm her-self down, or to feel how heavily she was breathing.  
  
"Kaori? Are you...?" Brodi asked as Marty continued to beat Eddie in to submission.  
  
"Psymon... no Psymon!" she held her head, and shook it violently. "I not sure if I want go..." she clumsily said in English, to concerned about the person who hospitalised her than her grammar. The Nurse curly smiled and started to turn back towards the hospital door, because she hated snowboarding anyway, never mind having to go watch. Marty grabbed the armrest of the wheel chair, spinning it back towards him, which did not please the emaciated nurse.  
  
"Hey!" she called. Marty ignored her and crouched down to Kaori's eye level.  
  
"Kaori? Kaori! Listen to me, what can he do to you? He doesn't want trouble..." tried to calm her down, with little success. "Listen, he can't hurt you, he won't hurt you! If you are strong enough to just stand up to him!" she looked at him, "Okay, bad choice of words..." he stood up straight and paused. "I know, if you see Psymon, just think he's not worth the effort and..." he paused again, then got an idea, "Think what Orange Explosion Fun Girl would do!" She looked at him, her eyes slightly tainted with tears. She mumbled some Japanese, ending in the only audible word 'shoujo'. Marty didn't understand it, but Brodi did. It meant girl. She'd obviously asked herself 'huh? Orange explosion fun girl? 'In Japanese. Some newfound confidence overwhelmed her expression. She stopped the nurse turning the wheel chair and said calmly:  
  
"Lets go."  
  
--------------------  
  
"And what an exciting round we have for ya today folks! I tell ya, strap in for a ride you'll never forget!" Razel blasted out through the speakers as Marty drove through the Garibaldi's competitor's entrance. You could see all the people getting ready, and there were a few new faces to the circuit. The most obvious was the person in a fishing hat, doing a victory dance, as a giant of a person looked on in disgust. Kaori had to admit she liked tall men. The guy in a fishing hat was wearing cargo kakis and a t- shirt, with a body warmer. He was less than 6 ft most likely; his companion on the other hand was not. All she could tell was he was about 8 ft tall, and very muscular. He was just like an Anime character which she used to like...well... still likes. He had a long red leather jacket on, and he had a grey high collar with black straps. His sleeves where held on by straps and ski glasses messed up his already messy blonde hair. The familiar buzzer went of, signalling the time where the competitors had to resister for the race. The big man picked the smaller on off the floor, while he was still doing his victory dace, by the back of his shirt. Kaori chuckled at this and watched the other competitors walk towards the stadium.  
  
"Damn, we've missed the opening races!" Eddie said, very frustrated because he AND Marty where in this round of races.  
  
"That might be why Boris and Fisher are in this round..." Marty said half- heartedly. (AN: I don't own Fisher, he's Mr Biggs'! PLEASE don't hurt me! You should read his fic 'SSX next generation'.)  
  
"Who are Boris an' Fisher?" Kaori asked, looking away from the window.  
  
"Boris is the big guy, don't worry about him, he's pretty much harmless... unless you cross him. And Fisher is the guy with lots of fishing tackles on his hat. He's a bit of a joker, and he's not all there but otherwise okay." Brodi pointed out of the window at the pair she was just looking at. She gave a quiet 'oh' before looking back at the Manga-zine the guys bought for her. It wasn't Manga per-say, but it was good stuff from some guy called Fred Perry who did one called Gold Digger, and the Ninja Nun was a bit strange because she didn't quite understand where they had gotten the idea all Manga females where 'well equipped', but she shrugged it off and continued to read. A final jolt brought them to a stop as the guys clambered out of the bus and Kaori followed with the aid of the nurse.  
  
"Well, we may as well watch the first race now we are here..." the Nurse said flatly.  
  
----------------------  
  
"W.w.welcome to Garibaldi! I'm Razel. Today's line up is gonna show ya something!" the crowd started to cheer at the DJ's voice. "In box one is the big guy Luther! Be careful, he's one nasty one." The vet threw up his hands to please the crowd, some cheered, some booed "In lane two, due to an injury, is Moeby! The Brit is in it to win it folks!" another Pose to please the crowd,  
  
"Time to win me a pint mate!" he called, Razel sweat dropped and continued.  
  
"Next lane, one of our Rookies, all the way from Russia, Boris Axeofk! Watch out folks, he and Moeby are NOT the best of friends." He waved to the crowd, a little shy, until Moeby started to laugh at the huge Russian, making him glare and growl at the Brit. "In lane four, another Rookie, one of the strangest competitors we EVER had, give a big shout for Fisher!" he jumped up and waved, not noticing he still had one foot strapped to his board, taking it with him. Boris pushed him back down so not to hurt anyone. "Next, the girl who will get ya, the one and only Zoë! And Finally folks, the only boarder who has a padded board to go with his room, Psymon!" The two, slightly deranged boarders waved to the crowd, Psymon getting a BIG boo from Kaori and co, this needles to say grabbed the boarders attention. He looked up and gave the Japanese a grin that would usually scare her. But he wasn't smiling at Kaori, but Orange Explosion Fun Girl. All she did was return the devilish grin, throwing Psymon out of whack with the rest of him, a little unnerved at Kaori's grin, making him fail to make a good start and making him lose concentration all the way down.  
  
The race lasted about a minuet and three quarters to 2 and a half. Moeby was retired from the race after Boris threw, yes THREW the Englishman in to a tree because he picked on Fisher. Zoë came first, with Boris and Fisher coming close behind in second and third. Luther came next, with Psymon last. Kaori congratulated the newcomers, as Fisher once again did his victory dance and Boris blushed at the compliments. Psymon stormed over to the group and stood in front of Kaori.  
  
"YOU! You made me lose my concentration!" he yelled at the small Japanese teen. She looked up at him with confidence.  
  
"[Isn't payback a bitch?]" She smiled and wheeled off.  
  
"What?! What she say?!" Psymon asked, obviously stressed, not knowing how to reply to Japanese.  
  
"By the time you figure it out, she'll be on her feet and back on the slopes." Boris said, walking off with them, along with Fisher and the others. Leaving Psymon to wonder.  
  
-------------------  
  
(Now THIS is where it gets different!)  
  
"Okay Kaori, now try to walk on your own!" Mr Pura and the physiotherapist said. Kaori took in a deep breath, looking around to the warm smiles of encouragement and hope, how could she let such faces down? Her heart didn't want to let them be disappointed, but her head thought otherwise. 'How can I do this?! I-I'm not ready yet! I-I can't do this yet! M-my back isn't s- strong enough yet!' Her face did not show what her mind was thinking however. 'What am I thinking? I can do this! I have to! If I want back on the slopes ever again I'll have to stand on my own two feet!' she used a lot of effort and placed one of her feet on the floor. The doctor's smiles widened slightly, however Kaori's face suddenly changed, her breathing became heavy and short as panic gripped her throat. She looked up.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." and with that she just pulled her leg back on to the wheel chair and relaxed.  
  
"It's okay." The Doctor sighed. They had been trying to get her to stand for the best part of a few days now. "We can try again in a few days."  
  
"I'm not sure why this is happening!" The Pony-tailed man commented, folding his arms. "She should have recovered from the physical trauma."  
  
"But it's in her mind where the problem lies... She hasn't used her legs in a long time and it might be like trying to walk again." Mr Pura turned to the young boarder. "We will let you get some rest now, please try and get some sleep." The nurse moved her back in to her bed. And so she rested.  
  
Later that evening she heard a call that woke her up. It was the middle of the night and she looked around to the door. A man was hurt, badly. Looking closer she realised who it was.  
  
"Marty!" She shouted. Completely ignoring her back and what ever was connected to her at the time, she threw off her clovers and put two feet on the floor. Then it hit her for real as the cold harsh floor met her small and bare feet.  
  
The panic set in again.  
  
Her breathing became heavy, and her heart started to race at an alarming rate as her palms started to sweat a little. Then she realised something. Someone important was out there, and was hurt badly. Putting these thoughts at the top of her 'priority list' she became more determined than ever.  
  
"3...2...1... Go!" She pushed her self up, and nearly fell flat on her face. But luckily there was a pole with her IV on it to grab a hold of. Slowly, surely, she made her way to the door. 'Okay, first part complete', she though, 'the next part is the difficult bit'. She reached down and threw the door open quickly. Marty turned around to her, completely fine, but with a little bit of red stuff on him, and at closer inspection it wasn't blood, but something else, probably a mix of ketchup and beetroot sauce. "Wha?" She asked, stunned.  
  
"Hey it wasn't my idea." He said in his thick accent. He then pointed towards a man down the corridor. It was Mr Pura. He had a broad smile across his features as he walked closer.  
  
"I am sorry Kaori, but we thought this was the only way." She scolded at him, before cursing in Japanese, and things I will not repeat here. "Whoa, calm down miss." He held his hands up defensively, trying to calm the petite woman down. "Do you realise what you are doing?" She paused from her 6 curses a second and looked at him in a cute, but very inquisitive way. "Standing! And walking on your own!" It took a few seconds to register, but it was true, she was walking. "The desire to help your friend forced you to start walking again. Congratulations! You have your legs back!" The doctor called, purely over joyed. It was a special occasion that someone regained his or her legs after something like that. Kaori didn't know whether to cry for ecstasy, or kill them because of the way they did it. Tears built up in her eyes a little as a smile crossed her face.  
  
"Baka's."  
  
---------------  
  
Kaori walked out of her room on the tour bus. It was a nice day down in Alaska. It had been a few months now and she was more confidant than ever. She breathed in the air and stretched, however a sudden twinge forced her back to reality. She quickly rubbed her back and laughed a little. It had been a month or two yes but her back was still a little weak, and as such she wasn't allowed on the slopes for another few weeks yet. She staggered over to the café. In there was the usual crowd, Mobey was terrorising fisher for no real reason, but since Boris wasn't there, he could do as he liked without risking his life. Zoë was talking to Seelia about something or other, and Marty was over in the Corner sitting on his own. Bouncing over, Kaori smiled at her friend.  
  
"Konichi-wa!" She beamed. "Can I join you?" She asked, already sitting down.  
  
"Err... sure." He replied, a small blush upon his face.  
  
"How you today?" She asked, clumsily in English. Her smile like it was before the whole 'accident'. She was wearing baggy jeans and a loose, black t-shirt so it wasn't so restrictive on her back, but instead of her belt she wore light red braces so again it didn't press against her back. She didn't care if she looked like something out of an anime. In fact she liked it.  
  
"I am fine, you?" She just nodded quickly. A nurse came over and poured her a coffee and left them.  
  
"I come to say thank you." This threw Marty a bit and his expression proved this, making Kaori giggle. "Silly. Although I mad at you still, you helped with my legs." She smiled again, a genuine thankfulness that no one could match. She leaned over lightly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making the German blush to an excessive degree. Laughing again she stood up. "Bai-bai Marty-chan." She was about to walk off with her Coffee, but the young man grabbed her arm slightly.  
  
"Err... K-Kaori? W-would you like to go to a M-movie or something?" Kaori just smiled and nodded, before continuing to walk off. Playing it cool.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Later that Year, Kaori regained her Snowboarding standing and on her first time back to the slopes, she completed the Pirouette grind, and set a new record along with winning the gold, beating Psymon and becoming a fan boy's dream, much to the despair of Marty.  
  
Marty also finished his trick book and gained the Uber board, though soon after he decided to take a year out to perfect his technique, though he would return better than ever so he could beat Kaori and Psymon. He did too, though not by much.  
  
Brodi continued to board and helped with new riders having trouble on the circuits. Though he encountered one Zen art he was not familiar with, 'the Zen art of Slacking off'.  
  
Psymon was still perplexed by what Kaori said and his standings continued to drop. He too has taken a year out to regain his 'lost' ability, though he refuses to believe Kaori's success lowered his confidence.  
  
Zoë still is boarding, and despite is helping Psymon, is still on of the top boarders. She didn't take a year out, though she wishes she had. She's as short tempered as always.  
  
JP was forced to take a year R&R because of his shoulder and his leg injury which he sustained earlier that year.  
  
Luther has not changed at all, though be it he has become more to himself because of JP's absence.  
  
Moeby spent the first few weeks in a coma from the tree incident but returned to the circuit half way through, against doctor's warnings.  
  
Boris has been labelled a health hazard and was suspended from SSX for a month. His welcome return delighted fans and the first thing he did was to take out Moby who had been picking on fisher while he was away.  
  
Fisher is as wacky as ever, being Boris' best friend and giving him advice, though his first bit of advises was a bit disastrous. He and Boris have been promoted to Veteran.  
  
The rest of the boarders are unaffected and are still boarding like they always did.  
  
The year is long,  
  
But with the strong,  
  
We continue on...  
  
The End.  
  
------------------------------  
  
I know this isn't very good, but it is better than the other ending. Take care people, and this is finally the end of this fic. I hope your now pleased. *Waves then walks away, his living Raziel plushie on his shoulder.*  
  
Jedi-and 


End file.
